1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a vehicle navigation system and specifically relates to a system including a display indicating the position of a vehicle on a map.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Some known vehicle navigation systems determine the position of a vehicle in accordance with the vehicle traveled distance and the vehicle travel direction derived through a vehicle speed sensor and a vehicle azimuth sensor. The determined vehicle position is generally indicated on a road map by a cathode-ray tube (CRT). Even small errors in the sensed vehicle speed and the sensed vehicle travel direction sometimes cause unacceptably inaccurate determination of the vehicle position.
There are various known ways of increasing the accuracy of a determined vehicle position in vehicle navigation systems.